Talk:Reap Impurities
Ugh... why does this share an icon with Rending Sweep? :Because someone uploaded the improper icon for it and its been getting reverted back and forth between icons. I fixed it and left a note. (T/ ) 11:13, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Is it just me, or does this skill seem mostly worthless with Victorious Sweep existing? It only does +1 more damage at Scythe 12, costs 2x the energy, with 2x the recharge, and the healing is a bit more conditional and heals for less than Victorious Sweep... and they're both melee attacks.. why would anyone take this over Victorious Sweep? IsilZha 15:06, 27 March 2007 (CDT) use onslaught--24.16.163.73 19:02, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Also, if you hit multiple targets suffering from a condition, then you get 3x the health, whereas with Victorious Sweep only gives health if you have more health than target foe PaintballerOWNZ 19:06, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Victorious Sweep, as good as it is, has a somewhat impractical condition. It heals you only if you have more health than your enemy, so when you need healing most, it probably wont. Reap Impurities on the other hand can be triggered whenever you want if you have ways to apply conditions - which you likely have as a dervish. I assume that ArenaNet consider Reap Impurities' effect as superior because of this. The problem however is that Victorious Sweep is mostly spammed as a high damage attack and the healing taken as a bonus, which makes it far more usefull A.Saturnus 07:39, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Another Method of Acquisition I just hunted Dabineh Deathbringer for Reaper's Sweep, but i noticed that he also has Reap Impurities. Here's a screenshot of the proof. And I'll go ahead and add it on the page. (Sorry for the bad quality, but i wanted to keep it as small as possible since its a useless pic in a sense) Trace 23:33, 1 January 2007 (CST) and his Reap Impurities skill]] *EDIT: Just noticed that the Reap Impurities skill is already in Dabineh Deathbringer's page. Oh well... Notes I found while using Apply Poison, Reap Impurities won't trigger unless the target was already poisoned, leading me to believe there's something wrong with the notes, can anyone clarify? Thanks. :When I tested this about a month ago it was the case with Mark of Rodgort and a fiery scythe that you'd get the health back even if the target wasn't burning to begin with. --NieA7 07:21, 19 January 2007 (CST) :That would seem to be because Apply Poison applies after the strike, thus being used to cover cripshot and broadhead arrow 129.21.39.139 16:30, 23 January 2007 (CST) Is this a Enchantment or something 'cos is says you're healed for '15...63 health for each foe you hit. :No, it is an attack skill for a scythe, which can hit up to 3 enemies with 1 swing, so each hit on someone with a condition when using this attack skill will give the health --Gimmethegepgun 15:57, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::It's not an attack skill for a scythe, it's a melee attack for all melee weapons, and it is always the case that using when a melee attack with a scythe, the conditions for the attack skill are checked for every enemy you hit with the scythe. --Ckal Ktak 02:55, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::You're right, I forgot it was a melee attack. However, I believe some non-Dervish melee attack skills such as Wild Blow only have their effect against the target --Gimmethegepgun 19:05, 2 August 2007 (CDT)